Like Father, Like Child
by Alice May Sawyer
Summary: UPDATED! Chapter 1: Shawn and Lassie deal with their kids when they're called down to the pre-school. Chapter 2: Hollie Lassiter reflects on memories as a very important event comes closer and closer...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Psych one shot. Idea came to me when I was talking with my best friend. :) Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the awesome show or the even more amazing characters. Sigh. How sad...**

**Warning: Contains some spoilers from 'This Episode Sucks.'**

Carlton Lassiter leaned back in his chair, said chair squeaking as he did so. Carlton grimaced at the squeak. He wasn't able to prove it yet, but he _knew_ the annoying as hell "psychic," Shawn Spencer, had _something_ to do with it.

He sighed when his chair again squeaked. The station was unusually quiet because the idiot and his friend, Burton Guster, hadn't shown up today for some reason unknown to him. He shook his head; he refused to think of the younger man.

Instead, to take his mind of things, he looked around the station that was pretty empty and void of the typical hustle and bustle. Looking back, his day was pretty uneventful...It started with getting his 4 year old daughter Hollie ready for pre-school, which proved to be a more laborious task than it should have been. Normally his wife of 5 years, Marlowe, would do this, but she was currently out of town visiting her family. He would've accompanied her, but considering he arrested his own brother-in-law (Marlowe's brother) for almost stealing his blood and stealing and consequently killing innocent civilians...let's just say the Viccellio's were none too happy when their daughter brought him over and even less when they found out the two were happily engaged.

Anyway, after attempting to tie bows in his daughter's curly blonde hair, taking her to pre-school, seeing she was missing her left shoe and rushing home, then finally dropping her off (shoes and all), his day continued at work where he strangely had no cases; only paperwork to finish of cases he completed with his partner, Juliet Spencer (though he refused to call her anything other than O'Hara), before she went on maternity leave for the second time now.

Now the head detective was left with absoluetly no work and it was only noon.

Another 30 minutes passed until he received a call. Looking at the caller ID, he saw it was from...the pre-school? What could've possibly happened? Hollie was always a good kid, listening to rules...he answered, not receiving any more information as to clue him into what was happening; only that the principal needed him down at the school as soon as possible.

He climbed into the Crown Vic and drove down to his daughter's pre-school for the third time today. He walked in and was directed by the receptionist to the principal's office, where he saw...Spencer. Of all people. He groaned and sat in one of the designated waiting chairs, farthest away from the bothersome burnette.

Shawn smiled at him. "Hey Lassi-saurous!" he greeted ratherly loudly.

Carlton grumbled, "What are you doing here, Spencer?"

Shawn put on an expression of mock hurt and put a hand to his chest. "Lassie, I am truly hurt. How could you forget that Jules' had her heart set on this place for our little Rylie? Her heart, Lassie! Her heart!"

Carlton shook his head and ran a hand through his short hair. Another thing he knew, but couldn't quite prove; Spencer just _happening_ to enroll his son Rylie (who also was 4 years old) at the _very_ same pre-school as his princess. He was sure he did it just to annoy him in places other than the station and to affect Hollie in some way or another...

A young woman with dark brown hair pulled back into a bun came around the corner, holding hands with the two children in question. Rylie was bouncing up and down, the chaperone clearly struggling to keep him by her side, while Hollie walked with poise...calmly walking by the older woman's side and holding her hand. Carlton smiled to himself.

'_Oughta girl..._' he thought to himself.

Seeing the two fathers, the woman let go of their hands. Rylie litterally jumped to his father and hopped in place in front of him, talking so quickly it sounded more like a hum of sound rather than actual human words. And Hollie skipped over to _her_ dad, smiling widely.

"Hi daddy," the blonde with big blue eyes greeted in her usual bubbly manner.

Carlton smiled back; no matter how upset he was, his little princess and Marlowe could always make him happy again.

He picked her up and set the small girl on his lap, frowning again.

"Why are you sticky?" he asked her.

Hollie glared at the younger Spencer across from them. "He threw pineapple at me." she informed angrily.

"He what?" Carlton asked in a tone much like her own, also glaring, but at the older of the two burnettes.

Shawn smiled back. "What can I say? The boy likes pineapple."

"Spencer, what the hell is-" Carlton started yelling, but stopped short when the door of the principal's office swung open.

The principal (Kirstin Bernsen, Carlton saw the name plate on her desk from outside her office) smiled a small smile that was directed at the adults that clearly meant 'you both are trash for letting your kids screw up like this.' Only problem was Carlton was yet to know what exactly his kid did.

The older woman lead the four inside, sitting at her own desk.

"Please sit down," Principal Bernsen said, motioning at the three chairs near the door. Shawn smiled at her, clearly putting on the "Spencer Charm" and sat in the middle chair, leaving Carlton no choice but to sit next to the aggravating "psychic." Grumbling, he sat down; trying to scoot as far away from the man on his right as much as he could in the limited space.

The two kids sat in a pair of smaller chairs closer to the daunting woman's desk. Rylie smiled a similair charming smile to that of Shawn's at Hollie who glared at him, crossed her arms, and turned her petite body away from him.

"What seems to be the problem?" Carlton asked in the most polite voice he could muster.

Completely ignoring him, Principal Bernsen said, "I've called both of you down here today because according to Mr. Hill, Rylie's and Hollie's teacher, Hollie...well. I didn't believe it at first, but...it seems she _arrested _your son, Mr. Spencer..."

"What?" both Shawn and Carlton asked simotaneously.

Shawn started laughing loudly. "Are you saying we're here because of _his_ kid?" he asked, pointing to Carlton. "Not _mine_?"

Carlton glared at him. "What exactly happened?"

Principal Bernsen looked at a paper. "Mr. Hill informed me that Hollie pushed Rylie against one of the trees outside, tied his hands behind his back, and left him under the jungle gym."

"He threw pineapple at me first!" Hollie frowned.

"She questioned me," Rylie said, leaning back in his chair, smirking.

"He stole my gummy bears!" Hollie exclaimed. "That's assault _and_ robbery, you no good criminal!"

"I think you need to find more information about what happened here other than what some no brain, idiotic teacher reported," Carlton said.

"I second that mention," Shawn said.

"Motion. It's I second that motion," Carlton corrected.

"I've heard it both ways, Lassifrass. Anyway, I agree with the pasty detective. We need more information here...plus, I really wanna hear how little Lassie arrested my Ryles," he said with a triumphant smirk.

Carlton rolled his eyes and smiled at his baby girl. "Why don't you tell us your side first?"

Hollie smiled back. "Okay, daddy. I was sitting at the arts and crafts table making a card for mommy's brother in jail and I saw the meanie-head go to the block place. He played with the blocks and was being a dummy and the blocks fell on him. Then I saw _my_ gummy bears fall out of _his_ pocket. And I know because _my_ name was on the bag. So at lunch, I sat with him and started asking him questions about it, but he was being stupid like usual and kept talking in a weird accent. Then at recess I kept asking him questions, but then he threw his pineapple chunks at me and started running. So I chased him, threw him against the tree, took the bow out of my hair and tied his hands behind his back because I didn't have any handcuffs. And I took him to under the playground because it has bars and could be like a cell, but not before I told him his Miranda Rights and what he did; theft and assault. Then I left him there when we went back inside because he deserved to be punished."

Shawn started laughing again. "Wow. When I said little Lassie, I didn't think it'd be litterally. Ryles tell us your side of the story."

Rylie smiled. "Exactly that. She's right. I just really wanted gummy bears...would you believe I thought it was community bears?"

Hollie glared at Rylie, while Carlton glared at Shawn. "I don't know what _my_ child did wrong. She's clearly the victim here. That young delinquent stole her property and threw fruit at her. All my daughter did was conduct a proper interrogation and make a perfect arrest."

Principal Bernsen sighed, clearly not getting the results she hoped for. "Why don't both of you take Hollie and Rylie home for the day and we'll try again tomorrow."

"Sweet! More time to play video games with Uncle Gus!" Shawn said jumping to his feet.

Rylie giggled and similarily jumped to his feet, following his dad outside.

Carlton shook his head and picked up his young daughter, carrying her out.

Hollie frowned and looked at her father. "Daddy, are you mad at me?"

Carlton looked at her. "Mad at you? Hollie, I couldn't be more proud...not only did you perform your first sort of investigation by yourself, it was Spencer. That makes it all the better."

Hollie smiled and hugged his neck. Carlton smiled contently and hugged back.

"Hey Lassie!" Spencer called to him. Carlton groaned and put Hollie down. He then turned and faced the beign of his existance.

"Crazy stuff, right? I'm going to take Ryles out for smoothies. Wanna come?" He offered with a goofy smile.

Carlton glared at him. "Keep your theiving son away from my daughter."

"Oh Lassie..." Shawn shook his head in an amused fashion and patted him on the back in a way much like a parent would to a child who didn't understand what was right in front of them.

"Look at our two younglings..." He gestured to Rylie and Hollie. Rylie was saying something to Hollie and by the murderous expression on her face, was none too pleased with what he said.

"Can't you see it? It's _amor._ Love. Just wait...they're gonna end up together. It's already happening," Shawn smirked triumphantly.

Carlton looked at him incredulously. "_What_?"

Shawn smirked again. "Just know that us Spencers have a thing for blondes, Lassie." And with that, he started walking away to the children.

Carlton's hands curled into fists so tight, his knuckles were white. "They're _four_, Spencer!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was that? I, for one, can totally see Lassie's kid arresting other kids haha**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I thought the first part got such a good response I decided to make this a two-shot! That, plus the latest episode had me energized with all the Carlowe-ness (even though Marlowe isn't really in this story a whole lot...). Anyway, I just want to thank you all who reviewed, favorited the story and me, put the story on alert or put me on your author's alert list. Totally awesome and I really appreciate it! Hope you all enjoy and please remember to review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Sadly, none of this is mine except for the characters Hollie Lassiter and Rylie Spencer**

**Warning: Slight cursing**

Twenty-six year old Hollie Lassiter looked at her reflection in the full length mirror propped against the wall of the small room she was given to prepare. The majority of her curly blonde hair was pulled back by an elorabte diamond encrusted clip her grandmother had given her a few days earlier at the rehearsal dinner, while a few stray ringlets fell loose beside her bangs and ears, framing her "painted" face. It was so rare she wore make up, and even now she wore hardly at all. But considering it _was_ a special occasion...and the light purple eyeshadow _did _bring out her bright blue eyes...she suspected that after today her man-to-be would buy her more; making up some bogus holiday, claiming it was a _"special occasion"_ (and if not special then just an occasion) and therefore reason to wear it again.

Moving down, the young detective looked at the strange clothes that graced her petite body; the mere _idea_ of a dress seeming so foreign to her. The last time she could remember wearing one was when she was a child. It was a simple yet elegant dress...no sleeves, sparlking beading at the A-line neckline, full flowing skirt with some of the tool underneath visible near her high heel clad feet, and white ribbon tied at the small of her back that reminded her a bit of a way nicer, more expensive corset.

Learning from her ever dedicated retired father that jewlery only created a hassle during chases and high stake cases and only always got in the way, she was left with only, but certainly most important, a ring that glimmered on her left hand. It wasn't anything too fancy, just a simple golden band. But it still made her smile every time. That Rylie knew her so well...

Rylie Spencer.

She smiled a little to herself. How far her life had strayed from the course she thought she laid. The only thing that seemed to be according to plan was her career. Junior detective at 26? Hell yeah she was on top of things. But everything else? She couldn't _be_ father away from the original plan. And it was all because of that goofy, irresponsible burnette that pushed all her buttons, made her want to shoot him and everything repeatedly, and yet still filled her with so much love, made her feel so whole that she couldn't imagine life without him. And now that very same boy...the boy she had known all her life...her best friend was waiting for her. Waiting for her at the end of the long white aisle, waiting for her father to give her away, waiting for her to profess her love in front of both their families and all their friends (or mostly his friends really), waiting for the two to finally be married.

Hollie sat in a nearby chair and closed her eyes, thinking back on the things that changed her life the most...shooting her first gun, her mom being in that car accident, her dad being shot and almost killed, her uncle (her mom's brother) being released from jail and living with them for a short while before moving to an assisted living place to help with his condition, being kidnapped and almost killed by a Mr. Yin and Mr. Yang enthusiast, graduating from the academy, saving her first hostage (a 5 year old girl named Anna), killing her first criminal, getting engaged...gradually her thoughts changed. Moving to how her relationship with Spencer developed and bloomed through the years...

_-{{0-)=+=(-00-)=+=(-00-)=+=(-0}}-_

Seven year old Hollie adjusted the giant red earmuffs that covered her ears as she entered the shooting range, holding her dad's left hand while Rylie Spencer held his left, looking around nervously. Juliet and Shawn Spencer were too busy taking care of his sick three year old sister, Sarah, so they had dropped him off at the first place they could think of - the Lassiter's.

"Just sit at the back wall there and keep the earmuffs and goggles on at all times," Carlton said to them.

Hollie nodded eagerly; she loved going to the shooting range with her dad even if she wasn't allowed to actually shoot a gun yet.

The two young children sat against the wall, Rylie jumping every time the gun fired; the loud sound booming and echoing through his ears even _with_ the earmuffs on. After a while, though, he got used to it; the sound becoming just a part of the background...that is, until the sound stopped.

"You wanna give it a go?" Carlton asked, looking at the two kids.

"Really? I can?" Hollie asked him excitedly, jumping to her feet.

The head detective nodded. "You're old enough..." He lead her to the small box, kneeling behind his daughter and telling her the do's and don't's of firearms. He then gave her the gun and showed her the proper stance.

Being _born_ to handle a gun, Hollie got the position and understood everything he said perfectly. But still, just to be sure, he put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her steady and catching her when the gun jolted her small body, making her practically fall backwards.

She giggled. "Woah."

He smiled proudly at her. "I know. Good job, honey."

Carlton then looked at Rylie. "What about you?"

Rylie looked at him with wide eyes. "M-me?" He usually wasn't one for being scared, but a gun? Seriously?

The detective nodded. "Yeah. Do you also wanna try?"

The small boy quickly shook his head. "N-no..."

Carlton nodded once. "Just sit by the wall still. We're almost done."

Rylie nodded solmenly and pulled his knees to his chest, watching as Hollie shot a few more bullets into the distance (not actually hitting the paper target) and her father holding and balancing her every time she fell.

After a couple more minutes, the gun was empty and they were out of extra bullets, so the much older man packed his things up and lead the two children out. He then walked them to the car, where he informed them that they had to make a quick stop at the SBPD station.

Hollie wasn't complaining; the station was like a second home to her. But Rylie, on the other hand, was unusually quiet.

The three walked in and went to his desk where Carlton grabbed some papers and promptly went into the Cheif's office.

Hollie sat in her dad's chair, leaning back a little and smiled. "_I'm_ gonna sit here one day..."

Rylie muttered, "Yeah. I'm sure you will."

"What's wrong?" Hollie asked him, looking over the side of the chair where Rylie was sitting on the floor.

"Nothing," he said sadly. "_You _actually can shoot a gun..._you're_ not a big baby about it."

Hollie hopped down from the chair and sat down next to him. "It's okay..."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is..._I_ was scared when I first went to the shooting range with Daddy."

"Yeah, but you actually did it today!"

She sighed and stood up. "You really wanna shoot a gun?"

He also stood up. "Yeah. I do."

She shrugged. "Okay then. Make your hand a gun."

"...What? You _do _realize that's not _actually_ a gun, right?"

"Just do it, Spencer."

Rolling his eyes, Rylie formed his right hand into a makeshift gun. "Happy?"

Ignoring the snide comment, she continued instructing him, "Now put your other hand under the gun, holding the bottom."

He did and from there, she showed him how to hold his arms parrallel to the floor and how to place his feet.

"Like that?" he asked her.

"Yeah like that. Now you ready? Aim for your mom's desk."

He closed one eye and aimed for it, just like he saw her do at the range. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he _actually _felt like he was handling a gun.

"Ready," he told her, excitement building up in him.

"Okay."

Suddenly she was right next to him, her head practically touching his.

"What do I do now?"

"You shoot," she whispered.

"I shoot? But how?"

"Just shoot."

"Uh, okay." He looked at his mom's desk and moved his hands up like he was shooting.

At the same time of him making the movements, Hollie yelled at the top of her lungs in his ear. "BOOM!"

Rylie jumped and fell back, him and the rest of the station looking at her in surprise.

She smiled down at him. "And now you've shot a gun."

Carlton poked his head out of the cheif's office looking at his daughter almost as shocked and surprised as Rylie. "Hollie?"

She smiled at him. "Sorry, daddy."

*(***)*

A nine year old Hollie sat next to the monkey bars, watching as kid after kid climbed and grasped, only to fall flat on their faces when they reached the second to last bar. She smiled, watching as another kid climbed and fell. She wasn't entirely sure why, but so far she was the only one to have successfully climbed all ten monkey bars. It took a while, but she finally was able to do it.

"Hi bone breath," she heard a familiar voice call from behind her. She turned around and glared at the source. Spencer. His shaggy brown hair hung above his eyes.

"_What_ did you just call me?" she asked him, crossing her arms.

"Bone breath. You like it?" he smirked. "Lassie's a famous dog y'know and I thought it seemed right for you."

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"A pineapple smoothie. Chop chop," he teased.

"I will punch you again."

"Jeez fine...can't take a joke I see...anyway, I noticed you were watching the monkey bars and I came to gloat."

"Gloat?" she asked confused.

"Yeah. Gloat. I've climbed monkey bars that had _way _more bars than that tiny thing."

She scoffed in disbelief. "Oh yeah? _How_ much more?"

"Like eleven."

"Yeah right. You're making it up!"

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"Fine. Why don't we settle this now? Whoever can climb all bars first is the King of all monkey bars in the world." He stuck out his hand.

"_Or_ Queen...you have a deal." She took his hand, shaking it once and went to the base of the bars with him.

The two pulled themselves from the ground, dangling from the first bar at the same time and after simotaneously counting from one to three, began climbing and clutching at each bar that came in front of them.

Riley managed to get ahead of his blonde rival and looked back, seeing her two bars behind him, while he was only one away from winning; on the dreaded, seemingly cursed bar that sent kid after kid falling into the sand. Hollie struggled to catch up, getting hold of the one behind him. He could see her arms were slightly shaking; she was clearly working a lot harder to get this than he was...

He looked forward. Just one more and he'd be the King! Looking back once more and seeing her stretch for the bar he was currently holding then taking her arm back, he made a quick decision. He himself also stretched his arm out to the last bar and purposefully let go before he had a firm grip, falling and consequently cutting his knee open. He winced and inspected the deep cut, putting his small hands around it.

"Rylie!" Hollie called. She jumped down and quickly kneeled by his side doing her own inspection.

"Are you okay?" she asked, genuine concern filling her blue eyes.

He smiled at her, but she could see the pain in his eyes. "I'm good, Holls. Not the _first_ time I've got a cut y'know...and I mean you broke my nose when you punched me last time...that's kinda worse..."

She smiled a little at him. She saw what he was doing; trying to reassure her...make her less worried about him. "Yeah...sorry about that..."

"It was a good hit..."

"Eh. I've had better..." she helped him up into a standing position and began helping him walk towards the nurse's office which proved to be very difficult considering he was a good foot taller than her.

He winced a little as they made their way inside and to the office, where she pushed him down onto the small bad earning a crunching sound due to the paper.

Again he winced a little then smiled at Hollie. "Thanks bone breath..." he shook his head. "Sorry sorry meant Thanks Queen of all monkey bars in the world."

She looked at him confused. "What? But you got farther than me..._you're_ the Queen...or King..."

"But I fell. You just jumped down. That means I'm disqualified and you're the winner."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"Look _I'm_ the one whose probably gonna need knee replacement sugery. Just go with it. All hail the queen!"

She smiled. "Well I promise to make you the royal jester."

He smiled back. "It's a deal."

*(***)*

Twelve year old Rylie's head again bounced against the locker as he was thrown back for the third time in under 7 minutes. He winced as his head began throbbing and black spots began dancing in his vision.

"I _told_ you to do that paper for me, idiot. And now I'm gonna fail because of you! You are _so_ gonna get it." Tom Jenks the 15 year old bully yelled at him, fisting more of the younger boy's collar.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called. Rylie looked over the bully's shoulder and saw Hollie standing there with her hands on her hips, a murderous determined look on her face. "Pick on someone your own size, you oversized baboon."

Tom let go of his death grip on Rylie's shirt and turned to see the short blonde glaring at him. He was silent a moment then began to burst out laughing. "My god...are you serious? _This_ is who comes to save your sorry ass? A little twerpy _girl_? That's just sad..." He turned to Rylie. "Are you really gonna let some dumb blonde fight for you?"

Rylie leaned against the wall, a smug smile on his face. "Yeah. Oh and I'd stop calling her names if I were you..."

Tom rolled his eyes and faced Hollie again. "Look princess. Why don't you just- "

His sentence was cut off as Hollie's fist connected with his jaw, sending him crashing to the floor.

He rubbed his jaw and glared up at the younger girl who was smiling maliciously down at him. "I hope you enjoyed that, cupcake. 'Cause that's the only shot you're gonna get."

"You'd really hit a girl?" Riley asked from behind him.

"Wow. You're a bigger jerk than I thought," Hollie added then kicked him in the stomache, earning a pained 'oof' from the bigger boy.

Students started gathering around the two as Hollie kept throwing punches and kicks to the bruising and bleeding bully.

Riley smiled widely and after a few minutes, decided Tom had enough and pulled the flailing girl off of him.

Hollie turned and punched Riley, busting his lip open. Riley instantly let go of her, putting his hand to his cut lip.

Realizing who she hit, Hollie's eyes widened and put her hands over her mouth. "Riley! Are you okay! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize, I was just- "

Riley's laugh interrupted her rambling apology and he took his hand down, the blood starting to stain his teeth and starting to dribble down onto his chin. "You're _sorry_?"

"Y-yeah...I'm sorry..."

Riley shook his head, chuckling. "Bone breath, that was _amazing_. Don't be sorry, you totally just saved my life!"

"But your- "

"But nothing," Riley again interrupted. "You just beat the crap out of the toughtest kid in school and not only saved me, but probably everyone! Hollie, they're gonna use you as threat now..."

She smiled a little. "Really?"

"Totally! And if they don't, _I_ will."

"You'd do that for me?""

"Course I would, Holls."

She giggled, a bit giddy. "Okay...but before that, let's at least take you to the nurse...get your lip checked out."

"Okay."

The two stepped over the groaning mass of Tom and walked down the hall to the nurse's office.

*(***)*

A now sixteen year old Hollie sat on the curb of the sidewalk next to the ambulance, a warm woolly gray blanket resting around her shoulders. Her vision was still blurred, her head still swam, and she still felt incredibly weak as whatever drugs she was slipped hadn't yet completely passed through her system. Her dad, the ever vigilant Chief of Police, was talking with her godmother, head detective Juliet Spencer who had just saved Hollie from a slow violent gruesome death along with her husband, Shawn Spencer. He was currently gone to go pick up Marlowe, her mom.

Her dad kept glancing from Juliet over to Hollie. They were in a close enough distance where Hollie could hear what they were saying, but having just lived through it, it wasn't like she needed or _wanted_ to listen in...

"...probably even more dangerous than Yin and Yang combined. We're lucky we came when we did..." Her godmother's voice carried over and Hollie shuddered.

She closed her eyes, trying to forget for a little the events that just occured. But closing her eyes only proved it to be easier for her to see the flashbacks that taunted her and so she again forced her eyes open, adopting a stoney expression and staring ahead.

Not paying much attention, she didn't notice when Rylie sat next to her. It wasn't til he polietly cleared his throat a bit that Hollie jumped, realizing there was now someone with her.

"Sorry," Rylie apologized, giving her a look of care, concern and worry that she didn't see.

She shrugged a little, her face still an emotionless mask. "It's fine...I'm fine."

"...are you sure?" he hesitantly asked. He wasn't sure how much to ask or talk about with her with the wounds still being so fresh.

"Yes. I'm sure," she responded curtly.

"Y'know...my mom was taken by Yin and...almost killed too...she- "

"I already know that story," she interrupted.

Rylie nodded once and pursed his lips. "Well it's just she insisted she was fine, but really...she wasn't. I know I personally wasn't really apart of this...I wasn't in his sick little games, but I know you're not fine. I don't think anyone would be in a situation like this..."

"No. I'm fine," Hollie stated with with a bit of venom in her voice. "I'm fine. And y'know why? Because I...I read books."

He looked at her confused. "You...read books..."

"Yes. I read books. Books about crimes and...horror stories. And I...I know the stories. My dad told me _all_ about the Yin and Yang cases and basically all his cases where I know them like the back of my hand. And...and I can shoot a gun. And I can fight. And I am a Lassiter dammit!"

"Hollie, I'm sorry, but I don't see- "

"That...that man...and I..." she took a deep breath, her voice cracking and straining as her eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm-I'm supposed to be tough. And-and brave. But then he just shows up and I...I can't do anything..." She pulled the blanket tighter around her and put he head on her knees as the tears began to flow freely.

Rylie felt his own eyes start to tear up and his heart start to break at the sight of the usually strong Hollie Lassiter breaking in front of him. Putting an arm around her heaving shoulders, he gently pulled her up and rested her head on his shoulder, leaning his own head against hers and lightly rubbing her arm.

He quietly whispered in her ear. "Hollie Anne Lassiter, you are the single most strongest and bravest person I have ever met. If I _try_ to think of a moment where you weren't in some way standing up for someone else or yourself or...fending off the jerks of the world...well. I'd fail."

She looked at him, her eyes puffy and her tear stained cheeks red and raw, and again he felt his heart break at the sight of how vulnerable and lost she look.

"B-but tonight-" she began to protest.

He put a finger on her lips to quiet her. "But nothing. So some bastard decided he would screw with the Chief's daughter. You survived. You made it through this...if that's not brave and strong, I don't know what is. Okay?"

She nodded a little, though he wasn't quite sure if she was convinced yet. It was then and there that he decided that no matter what it took, he would do anything and everything to keep her spirits up and bring out the old Hollie that he had grown to love.

Seeing his father and Uncle Gus come out of his uncle's car with Hollie's mom, Marlowe, Rylie made a slight movement to stand up and go, which Hollie caught onto. She grabbed his wrist, her hand brushing against his in the process, bringing a slight blush to both teenager's faces.

"Please don't go..." she pleaded shakily and in a small voice.

He looked her in the eyes and shook his head. "I won't."

Hollie nodded feebly and again rested her head on Rylie's shoulder. He couldn't see her face, but could feel that she had began crying again. This time he wrapped both arms around her shaking frame and started humming some random tune from their childhood to comfort and soothe her.

*(***)*

Eighteen year old Hollie pouted and leaned against the couch cushions. It was the night of the prom and of course out of _all_ nights, she had to be sick. She was much better than she was from that morning; her fever went down significantly and she was actually able to hold down her food. But considering she was still paler than she should be and would go into random coughing fits, her parents were still making her rest and stay home.

Sighing, feeling sorry for herself, she suddenly felt a twinge of guilt; though she had many boys (and even a couple girls) ask her to this big night, she had promised Rylie that she would go with him. Unlike her, there was only one girl that was pining to go with him (and she was right off her nut) and though he asked almost every girl in school, still he was left with no one.

Figuring she should probably tell him instead of letting him think she stood him up, Hollie called the burnette, hearing the familiar 'Hamster Dance' ring tone outside the front door.

"Rylie?" she asked aloud and went to the door, opening it and seeing the very boy standing there. He was wearing a suit and tie and looked taken aback, but quickly recoved and smiled.

"Hey Hollmark," he greeted.

"Hollmark now?"

"Eh. Not my best, but it works..."

She rolled her eyes. "Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"We had a date."

"About that..." she hesitated. "Sorry, but I'm kinda sick...I can't go tonight..."

He nodded as if it was obvious. "I know." He pulled up a large bag she hadn't noticed before and smiled. "I come with a care package and for a sick date."

She coughed a little. "Sick date?"

"Yeah. It's essentially just watching movies and chillaxing."

"Did you seriously just say- " she was interrupted by another sudden cough attack. She grasped the door frame with one hand put the other hand on her knee, coughing violently and wincing a bit.

"Okay c'mon," Rylie said, leading then pushing her down onto the couch. "You okay?"

Hollie nodded and drank some water. "So what's in the care package?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"Ah yes." Rylie turned to the bag and began pulling things out. "First we have pineapple..." he pulled out a clear container with yellow cubes of fruit inside. "And next we have...another pineapple." This time he pulled out a full pineapple and placed it on the coffee table. "That one's more for ambiance."

She smiled, that boy and his pineapples...

"And we also have..." he pulled out four DVD's. "Happy Feet, Final Destination, Saw 4, and Sucker Punch."

"May I ask why?"

"You may not."

"Well okay then..." she got the remote and changed the input, while Rylie put in the first movie.

For the rest of the night they watched movies and ate pineapples, until they fell asleep; blanket pulled over both their laps, her head resting on his shoulder and his head resting on hers, and the fingers on his left hand slightly entangled with the fingers on her right hand.

*(***)*

Twenty-two year old Hollie stood near the stage in a navy cap and gown, smiling excitedly. She had just graduated from the Academy.

Her parents came up to her, both hugging and kissing her.

"We are so proud of you, honey," Marlowe smiled at her daughter.

"Proud doesn't even begin to describe it!," Carlton exclaimed. "Graduating _and_ with honors? Amazing."

Hollie smiled and hugged them both back. "Thank you. I did it!"

Carlton chuckled at her and gave her another hug. "We'll be right back."

Marlowe and Carlton left and next came Rylie with that little skank, April. She was actually wasn't that bad, but she was his current girlfriend and therefore Hollie hated her.

Rylie smiled at her. "Congrats bone breath."

Hollie rolled her eyes. "You're still calling me that?"

"Old habits die hard."

April giggled and kissed his cheek, making Hollie do everything she could not to shoot the other blonde whose tan was obviously a spray-on. And then she had the audacity to smile at Hollie like they were best friends.

"Congratulations! So, you're like, a cop now?" she asked. _She_ was the reason people thought blondes were dumb.

Hollie plastered on a smile. "No, but I can _become_ a cop now..."

"Totally sweet."

"Hey, babe. Why don't you go get us some drinks?" Rylie suggested, seeing the homicidal look in Hollie's eyes.

"Okay!" She then left, leaving the two alone together.

"You don't like her," Riley stated.

Hollie began twirling a strand of hair and swaying side to side, clearly trying to impersonate April.

"Why, like, would you, like, think, like, that, like like?" Hollie mocked, making her voice higher and sound somewhat like a valley girl.

He shook his head, smiling a bit. "You're cruel. And you're not even doing her voice right."

"Why are you dating a bimbo like that, Rylie? You can do _so_ much better," she said in her regular voice.

"Oh, so suddenly you know what's best for me?" he snapped, all hints of joviality gone.

She felt like a giant hole was punched right through her chest, slowly getting bigger by the second. "Rylie..." she said in a weak voice. "Please don't..."

"Forget it, Lassiter. Congratulations," he said coldly and left to his girlfriend.

*(***)*

The now twenty-four year old Hollie awoke in her apartment by the sound of a scratching sound at her front door. The rookie part of her brain kicking in, she immediately grabbed the gun from her nightstand and pulled a robe on, going to the door. She opened the door and looked around, finally seeing a small Alaskan Husky puppy with a giant pink bow tied around his neck sitting at her feet.

The dog's sharp blue eyes looked at her expectantly, its two front paws switching from hanging to supporting his small body up. Hollie smiled confusedly down at the dog and picked him up.

"Hi cutie...what're you doing out here all by yourself?" she asked in a sweet voice, the pup licking her nose in response.

"I was waiting for you to wake up," Rylie smiled, walking into her doorway. "Oh right you were talking to the dog."

Hollie rolled her eyes and kissed her boyfriend of exactly one year and 5 months. "Rylie, what is this?"

"_He's_ Bibi. Your new Alaskan Husky."

"Bibi?"

"Yeah. Bibi. It stands for Bone Breath. B.B. Bibi."

Hollie rolled her eyes. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I saw this little guy sitting in the window of that pet store on 2nd...I just couldn't resist."

"Uh, okay...that's kinda weird..."

"Oh c'mon Holls...look at that wittle face and tell me you can resist the cuteness."

Hollie looked at the tiny Bibi who was resting against her chest comfortably and slowly nodding off. She let out a tiny, involuntary "Awww" then looked at Rylie and back to the puppy. "He's adorable."

Rylie smiled in triumph. "I know. Now go put that gun down before you scare the little shnookums."

Hollie gave him a questioning look and shook her head, putting Bibi on a pillow of her couch then going to her room and putting the gun back on her nightstand.

When she came back out to the living room, Rylie was kneeling in front of her on one knee, holding a small box. She didn't have to be a cop to know what was in that box...her jaw dropped and put a hand to her mouth.

"Rylie..." she said quietly in shock.

He looked at her nervously. "Uh, y'know...I'm not one for sappy...froo froo stuff...and I know you certainly aren't...So. I'm just gonna cut to the chase..." he stumbled on her words. "Hollie, I've known you...litterally all my life and you are the most...most beautiful, amazing...strong..."

Hollie started tearing up and also lowered herself to the floor, sitting on her knees in front of him. "I thought you said you weren't gonna make it all sappy..." she said, giving him a small smile.

He laughed once. "I did say that now, didn't I...and y'know, you kinda ruined it by sitting...I think the man's supposed to be lower than the woman...or at least the one with the ring's supposed to be lower..."

She giggled. "I'm sorry, you're right...but my knee's just...they turned to jelly."

He chuckled. "Okay." He got down from his his kneeling stance and sat down, crossing his legs. "At least now I'm a bit lower than you. Anyway, where was I?"

"I'm beautiful," she responded, rubbing her wet eyes.

He chuckled. "Oh yes. So...well I'm _really_ just gonna cut to it now...Uh, Hollie Anne Lassiter. My beautiful, wonderful girlfriend...will you marry me?" He opened the box, revealing a simple, but perfect golden band.

Hollie again giggled and hugged his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Yes. Of course!"

Riley smiled, looking so much more relaxed, and slid the ring on her finger, kissing and smiling against her lips.

_-{{0-)=+=(-00-)=+=(-00-)=+=(-0}}-_

Hollie's memories were interrupted by the sound of someone entering the room. Hollie looked up at saw her father closing the door behing him.

"They're all waiting for you," he said, a kind smile playing at his lips.

Hollie smiled back and walked to him, grabbing her boquet of flowers. "Dad, are you mad at me?"

Carlton put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Mad at you? Hollie, I couldn't be more proud..."

"And the fact that it's Spencer?"

He chuckled and liked arms with her. "That makes it all the better."

The gray haired man looked down at her. "Are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded once and the two walked outside the room and soon, down the rose petaled aisle. Down and down past smiling faces, until they reached the end where Hollie's bridesmaids (her best friend Maggie and Rylie's sister Sarah) and Rylie's groomsmen (his firneds James, Connor, and Freddie) smiled happily for their own friends, and where Rylie smiled, eyes filled with love, waiting for the woman he loved; the only woman he _ever_ loved.

The two stopped and Carlton turned and looked a his daughter, kissing her head and sighing a sigh that was a mix a happiness and excitement with a hint of sadness, as he turned and sat with his wife; finally giving his only daughter, his baby away.

Marlowe smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with tears, and entwined her hand with his.

"Psst...psst, lassie. Psstt..."

The gray haired man rolled his eyes and turned to the familiar voice; the older Spencer with graying hair. He was also holding his wife's hand as he leaned across the aisle to Carlton.

"Lassie," he whispered. "Did I call it? Or did I call it?"

Carlton smirked a bit, recalling the day Shawn made the crazy declaration that their children would end up together. He nodded once. "You called it, Spencer."

With a satisfied smile, Shawn retreated back to his seat, where Juliet leaned against him.

Hollie gave her boquet of flowers to her Maid of Honor, Maggie, and faced her soon to be husband.

Rylie smiled at her. "Wow. You look gorgeous."

She smiled back. "What? Not a snarky comment? I think you're getting soft, Spencer..." she teased.

He laughed once. "Me? Getting soft? Nuh-uh. I just thought I'd go easy on you, considering you'll have to deal with me for now and forever."

Hollie smiled and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "I can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, that was a lot longer than I usually do...how was it? I started crying near the end there... :)**


End file.
